Die Rote Windmühle
by Mademoiselle Snowflake
Summary: One day on early December, a lone girl stumbles into Yuuko's shop. After a discussion, Yuuko agrees to send that girl to a different dimension to escape her father but who exactly is that girl and what does Yuuko know about her?
1. Chapter 1: 願い

**A/N: Hello! Some people from the 07-Ghost fandom probably know me but let me introduce myself and this story. I'm called AngelaStoneWoodLaurant and this story is an Alternate Timeline that continues my 07-Ghost story _Kanon_. (first you readers have to ignore the things that happened in Doppelgänger and Hämnd since in this AT Kanon indeed died in the end of _Kanon_) You don't necessarily need to know what happened in Kanon but I advise you to find out who she is :P Since she is kinda the main character... (I'll explain to you later why she's called Mari in the beginning)**

**As I always do, I'll give you theme songs for this story. (not for only this chapter but the whole story) The theme songs are Akiko Shikata's _Ta ga Tame no Sekai, Ricordando il Passato_ (Kanon's theme song) and _Inori no Kanata_**

**Please go on and read ;) For the ones who're wondering, the name of this story means Red Windmill in German (I wanted to use Moulin Rouge but everyone would have thought about the musical :P There's no deep meaning to that name, though...)**

* * *

_I have no idea where I came from but I really want to get away from that man…_

* * *

Tokyo, December 7th, 2013

It was a chilly day in early December when everything started. Kimihiro Watanuki had barely managed to go to Yuuko's shop from his school and make some light snacks for Yuuko when his friend, a lavender-haired girl stumbled inside the shop. Watanuki dropped all the light snacks from his hands when he saw the condition the girl was in. She had various bruises on her face and arms and there were even fresh cuts on her wrists. Watanuki didn't bother to ask about the cuts when he went to the girl and started fussing about her light dressing in the winter.

"What has happened to you, Mari-san?" he exclaimed. "Why aren't you wearing a coat in that freezing weather?"

"I ran away", Mari answered. "I couldn't take very much of my personal belongings…"

"Who is it?" Yuuko's steady voice interrupted. "If a person entered into this shop, they must have a wish."

Mari looked into the space where Yuuko's voice had come from. Her expression was almost desperate and it was very clear to everyone that she indeed did have a wish. Watanuki looked at her with sadness clear in his expression while he slowly started collecting the light snack from the floor. Surprisingly, not many of them had fallen out of the tray he had been carrying. When he finally was ready, he took Mari's hand and helped her to stand up.

"Let's go", he murmured. "Yuuko-san will grant your wish."

"But I don't have more than 700 yen with me", Mari muttered. "I don't think that it's enough to pay in a shop that grants wishes…"

"Don't worry", Watanuki said with a sad smile. "The payment won't be money. She takes other kind of payments…"

Mari lowered her gaze when she and Watanuki entered into a small dining room where a beautiful woman sat in a Chinese-style dress that had butterfly patterns all around it. The woman looked at Mari and her torn sweet Lolita dress that included a military-styled vest with a bright red rose.

"Welcome, dear child", Yuuko said with her calming voice. "You must have a wish since you came here?"

"Yes", Mari said and gulped. "I want to get away from my adaptive family…"

"In what way do you mean that?" Yuuko asked. "I'd like to hear a bit of a backstory, if possible."

Watanuki nodded reassuringly at Mari who finally sat down at the round table. She squeezed her hands into small fists before opening her mouth and starting to tell her story.

"Well, as Watanuki already knows, I can't remember anything from before I was six years old", Mari told quietly. "When I was thirteen, I found out that I had been adopted from the Shinozaki family since they had found out that if I would stay with them, a curse would activate over me. My adaptive father was always afraid of that curse, so he would abuse me in every way possible…"

Yuuko's gaze visibly darkened and both Mari and Watanuki could see that she was thinking about something. Few times it looked like Yuuko was writing something on the table with her finger and Mari could swear that Yuuko's lips formed the word _Kanon_.

"What is your full name?" Yuuko asked suddenly.

"It's Mari Akai", Mari answered. "Uh… Is there some special meaning to that?"

"Not yet", Yuuko said. "Do you have any special abilities?"

"I can from ice", Mari answered and bit her lower lip. "I realized that when I was around ten. I can also make fire listen to my will, which I've always been aware of." She took a shaky breath after continuing. "And also… I can read people's memories if I look at their eyes for long enough…"

"That is interesting", Yuuko said with an unreadable smile. "They were same the last time too…"

"Eh…?" Mari asked and looked at Yuuko's eyes. She immediately regretted that since she saw all kinds of memories of a certain long-haired wizard whom Yuuko had once loved.

"I have a suggestion", Yuuko said. "I can send you to a different dimension for some time. More specifically, it will be the dimension where your previous life took place. I will also give you changes to remember your past, both from this life and your previous life. The price will be your name, your ability to read people's memories and one of those earrings."

Mari's eyes widened when she heard the price. She couldn't imagine a life without being able to read people's memories even though she would be far away from her abusive stepfather, which would probably make her life far more peaceful and happy. She also didn't want to leave either of her real mother's precious earrings.

"Don't worry about your name and earring", Yuuko said with a softer smile. "You will get your original name in the place of the name you use now. Your earring won't stay with me all the time; it will just be a pant and a communication device for us since I want to see how you are doing in the dimension I will cast you into."

"That is fine", Mari said. "What will my name be?"

"You will be called Kanon Shinozaki", Yuuko said. "Let us proceed outside so I can send you there."

"Yes", the newly-named Kanon answered and stood up. She took out her earring and handed it over to Yuuko. Suddenly she seemed to have a new kind of energy bubbling inside her. The three people walked outside just when it started snowing lightly.

"I will receive the payment while you are being transported", Yuuko said and started forming the dimension-crossing magic that would transport Kanon to the world of her previous life. "I will also fix your pretty dress as a sign of our friendship."

"Thank you", Kanon said and bowed before the dimension-crossing magic embraced her gently.

* * *

The Houburg fort, December 7th, 1807

The snow had started to fall early in the morning in the first district of Barsburg. The Blackhawks were doing their work as usually when Konatsu suddenly noted that the ceiling seemed to melt at a certain point. He couldn't help but stare at the strange melting point which – _oh God, Ayanami-sama will be angry_, Konatsu thought – started to _fall_. Even Kuroyuri seemed to notice the weird behavior of the ceiling and she started giggling. At that point, the remaining three Blackhawks looked up from their papers and reacted differently: Hyuuga shrieked and tried to hide behind the desk, Katsuragi simply stared with wide eyes and Haruse raised his left eyebrow.

"What in the world is happening?" Katsuragi managed to mumble before the melting point exploded and revealed a familiar-looking lavender-haired girl who was wearing a frilly sweet Lolita dress with a military-styled vest that had a bright red rose on the chest pocket.

"Hello", the girl greeted. "Where might I be at the moment?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Any thoughts are happily welcomed ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: 出会い

**A/N: Hello~ Finally the second chapter arrives! As you can probably see, I've decided to name the chapters in Japanese with no English translation. Hopefully you won't be too annoyed by that :P**

**Please go on and read :D**

* * *

The Houburg fort, December 7th, 1807

Kuroyuri's scream cut through the air before anyone else could react to the sudden appearance of the girl who looked just like Kanon –who had died only two months ago. She fell from her chair as tears started streaming down from her uncovered purple eye. She started whispering things like "I didn't do it! I didn't kill you!" with a shaky voice while a wars started forming around her. To everyone's surprise, the girl who'd just appeared ran to Kuroyuri and hugged her.

"What is it, little one?" the girl asked. "Do I look scary?"

"I didn't want to do it!" Kuroyuri cried out. "_I didn't want to kill you!_"

"I'm here now", the girl said. "See? I'm fully alive. You've done nothing bad."

The girl started humming a slow song that was unknown to everyone. When Kuroyuri heard it, she slowly started to calm down. After a while, she dried her eyes and pushed away from the hug of the mysterious girl.

"Are you better now?" the girl asked. Kuroyuri nodded and then looked at the others. There was a short silence when the girl seemed to remember that there were others in the room.

"Who the heck are you?" Hyuuga spat out. "How did you just appear here?"

"Ah, sorry about that", the girl said, smiling while she stood up. "I was transported here from another world. My name is Kanon Shinozaki."

"I knew it", Hyuuga snorted. "You're coming with me."

Hyuuga grabbed Kanon's hand and started dragging her. She followed him into the hallway where the tall man almost started running. Kanon easily managed to stay behind the man but she had no idea where they were going. They passed so many different hallways that it was practically impossible for Kanon to follow the way they were walking.

"Where are we going?" Kanon asked.

"To Aya-tan, of course", Hyuuga said happily. "Don't you want to see him?"

"Who is this Aya-tan?" Kanon asked. "If he's someone from my past, I can't remember him as of now."

Hyuuga stopped suddenly which made Kanon bump onto him. She looked at him and saw a weird mix of sadness and surprise on Hyuuga's face.

"So… You don't remember me either, do you?" he asked quietly. "Do you remember Yukikaze?"

"I have no clue", Kanon said quietly. "I wish you people could explain it to me…"

"Well… I'll explain everything after we've gotten to Aya-tan", Hyuuga smirked and took Kanon's hand again. "He will probably want to see you too."

Kanon could only smile as Hyuuga dragged her around the big building.

* * *

"Aya-tan! Look who appeared to our office!" Hyuuga's annoying voice echoed. Ayanami turned around from the giant bookshelf only to meet Kanon's _red_ eyes. He was shocked to see his sister and the eyes that once had been cold blue being warsfeil red so suddenly after Kanon's death. He could only stare at the young and small teenager who smiled confusedly at him.

"She doesn't remember anything so we'll probably have to tell her everything", Hyuuga said. _Of course, we'll exclude everything about you killing her._

"That is fine", Ayanami answered calmly. "What is your name?"

"I'm Kanon Shinozaki", Kanon answered quietly. "Who are you?"

Ayanami blinked few times and then smirked. He ruffled Kanon's hair – which seemed weirdly affectionate for a cold-looking man like him – and started walking away. Kanon turned around and almost ran after him.

"Do you know something about me?" Kanon asked while Hyuuga realized that the duo wouldn't wait for him. "Do you have any idea why that kid had a panic attack when she saw me and kept saying that she didn't want to kill me?"

"It was probably because you died so little time ago", Ayanami answered after a long pause. "The one who killed you was that kid."

"What?" Kanon almost exclaimed. "Why the heck would she kill me?"

"It was an order from the higher-ups", Ayanami explained. "You had gone on a rampage in here and then escaped. We had no other choice than to kill you."

"You're kind of calm about this", Kanon mumbled. "And by the way, no one has told me where the heck this place is! Can't you provide me that information since you've already explained this much?"

Ayanami sighed and stopped by a huge window. Kanon looked outside and inhaled deeply. She could see huge buildings and snowy streets and other things she'd never seen in her own world. Of course, Tokyo had always been big with all the buildings but the shapes of the buildings had been completely different. In Tokyo they had been high and more or less square but in this new world the buildings could be any possible shape. Outside of the window Kanon could also see high mountains covered completely in snow and stars shining in the sky. Suddenly there were beautiful fireworks over the snowy city.

"This is the Barsburg Empire", Ayanami explained. "Right now we are in the capital city that lies in the first of Barsburg's seven districts. This building is the main military base, Houburg fort."

"What are these fireworks?" Kanon almost exclaimed with an enthusiastic expression which surprised Ayanami since the young Kanon had always been like that in his memories. "Is today some special day?"

"It's the birthday of the princess", Ayanami said with an almost-smile on his face. "Almost everyone in the capital celebrates with fireworks and such."

"The palace also has a celebration but it starts later", Hyuuga explained. "We can try to sneak a peek of her since you can't remember her."

"Konatsu can do it since he's been assigned there", Ayanami said. "We can just put Kanon there as the second guard since she's not a warsfeil."

"Wait! How is Konatsu there?" Hyuuga asked suddenly. "Why haven't I been informed?"

"I's because you'd start whining right away", Ayanami said bluntly which made Kanon laugh. The duo stared at Kanon who couldn't stop her laughter.

"I'm sorry", Kanon giggled. "You just seemed somehow so very nostalgic to me…"

"It's alright", Hyuuga smirked and opened the door to the office where Kanon had landed. "Konatsu, you just got a partner for the guarding job!"

"What?" asked the blonde teenager who hadn't really reacted at Kanon's arrival. "But who can it be?"

"It's Kanon-chan, of course", Hyuuga said cheerfully. Konatsu's eyes widened and he stared at Kanon.

* * *

**So, any thoughts? How do you think Konatsu will survive with a painfully oblivious Kanon? :D You'll find out that in the next chapter so please tell me your opinions in the meantime :D**


	3. Chapter 3: 攻撃

**A/N: Hello~ Mademoiselle is back~ I'm sorry for this pause in my updates, I kinda got distracted by my test week and school in general :P But now my second period has started and I have a bit more time to write (hopefully I won't get too distracted by my fabric art course this time XD)**

**I hope you will like this chapter :3 Soon we'll start finding out more things about Kanon, I promise ;)**

* * *

_The Houburg fort, December 7th, 1807_

Konatsu stared at Kanon in horror. There was no way he could work with Kanon so soon after her death. He hadn't still fully recovered, not to mention the huge guilt still welling in his chest. He had barely managed to get himself mentally ready for the guarding job and now he was also supposed to babysit this girl too. The girl seemed completely clueless of the situation but something in Konatsu said that inside her was something that would remind him of Kanon much more.

"Are you alright?" Kanon asked. "If you're worrying about something done in the past, I have no clue about it right now."

"That's right, Konatsu", Hyuuga beamed. "You don't need to worry about any of the embarrassing things you've said in the past since she doesn't remember anything. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't need to be guarded so much so you can just concentrate on the princess."

"If it doesn't bother you too much, could you also tell me something about the past?" Kanon asked suddenly which silenced the whole office at once. "Of course, you don't need to tell me about my death if you don't want to."

"Of course we'll tell you everything!" Kuroyuri exclaimed happily and glued herself into Kanon for the next hour. In the meantime Konatsu tried his best to mentally prepare himself to babysit this adorably clueless Kanon.

* * *

_The Barsburg Palace ballroom, December 7th, 1807_

"So, could you tell me something about yourself?" Kanon chirped as she and Konatsu leaned on the wall of the huge ballroom.

"Well", Konatsu muttered as a small blush crept on his face, "what do you want to know?"

"I'm not really sure", Kanon said slowly. "Could you first tell me about our relationship?"

Konatsu coughed loudly and finally Kanon could see that the poor boy was blushing. She frowned when she looked at the boy and then put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick, Konatsu-san?" she asked quietly. "Maybe you should leave; I can do the guarding perfectly fine."

"No, I'm not sick", Konatsu answered. "And if I leave you alone, Ayanami-sama would kill me."

"I'm not that useless, you know…" Kanon mumbled. "But you didn't answer my question. What was our relationship like?"

"It was weird", Konatsu mumbled as his blush deepened. "We practically hated each other first – which was mainly because I couldn't stand the fact that a girl who was just few years older than me and had no warsfeil powers had gotten into that position so easily. Later I learnt that you had had to study twice as much as I had to do to get to that point. I kind of started admiring you for that…"

"But you can't admire me for that anymore", Kanon said a bit sadly. "The person you admired is dead… I'm probably just a cheap copy of her."

"You're not a cheap copy!" Konatsu said angrily. "I can tell that you're the same person that you used to be. I just… I just don't know how to act around you since in this world you died only two months ago but in your world you've lived for almost twenty years…"

"It must be rough for you", Kanon said with a smile. "Going on after a friend's death is horrible. Especially if you've been close with them."

"That was harder for Kuroyuri", Konatsu whispered. "You had been like a sister to her… I don't know how she's managed to go on…"

An uncomfortable silence fell on the duo as they stood against the wall. Konatsu had absolutely no idea what to the Kanon who'd lived a completely different life in the two months he'd been grieving. Kanon couldn't think of anything to say because she actually had no idea who the boy even was. She could have tried to say something very cheesy like: "I'm here now", but since she wasn't talkative or social by her nature, she just couldn't bring herself to say anything like that.

"You know, I think that your death was quite a hard blow to Ayanami-sama", Konatsu said suddenly. "It wasn't easy to see it but he was somehow darker than usually…"

"Was it even possible?" Kanon asked quietly. "He seemed quite emotionless when I met him… What kind of relationship did I have with him?"

"It was pure chaos", Konatsu laughed and smiled at the faraway memories. "One day you two were the closest siblings on earth and the next day you would be arguing about something totally useless. On top of that you were a total klutz and would always trip on thin air which would make him comment something useless and you'd get angry at him. Anyway, you two tried to be independent but you'd always return to him to ask for help when you needed it…"

"Sounds like me", Kanon whispered. "Funny thing that I've been doing that to my older brother… But he's not my real brother since I was adopted."

"Looks like you didn't change that much after all", Konatsu said with an almost real smile. "It's great to have you back."

Kanon blushed deeply and tried to hide her face. Konatsu laughed and patted Kanon's head while the girl desperately tried to find something to distract Konatsu from his words and her blush. Suddenly she saw something weird behind the windows. She tried to see into the darkness that was hiding the people in there. The sight made her remember all the stories she had heard of Yukimura Sanada and his ten brave ninjas fighting in the warring states period Japan.

"Sanada", Kanon whispered quietly.

"What is Sanada?" Konatsu asked when he heard the weird word. He never managed to start a second sentence before the lights blew off and everyone could hear the sound of breaking glass. Before anyone else could even react, Kanon had grabbed a spear from the wall and lit it up with her flames. She identified the intruders very quickly but instead of doing anything, she grabbed Konatsu's hand and pushed him towards the intruders.

"Please come this way, princess", Kanon said quietly and held out her hand for the princess. The princess looked scared as she took Kanon's hand and followed Kanon to the hallway. The duo managed to run for quite long before encountering anyone. When they had almost gotten into the military area, they were stopped by four gigantic men blocking their way. Kanon stopped running and hid the princess behind herself.

"I kind of forgot that you people must know this area better than I do…" Kanon mumbled to herself which made the men smirk widely.

"You won't be able to escape", the tallest man said. "Hand over the princess and we'll let you go."

Kanon flashed a crooked and stunned half-smile at the man before opening her mouth.

"You shouldn't say that to a yakuza girl", she whispered with a maniacal smile. "I've heard that line so many times when those murderers have tried to get rid of me…"

"Yakuza…" the tall man whispered, obviously not knowing the meaning of the word. While the men wondered about the meaning of the word, Kanon suddenly attacked. She swung the burning spear at the men who barely managed to avoid it.

"Don't try to avoid me", Kanon almost yelled with her maniacal smile. "You won't be able to stop anymore! No one of you will be able to lay a finger on me like that man did!"

While Kanon was attacking the men madly, Konatsu finally managed to catch up to them and see how heartless Kanon seemed. He checked the princess' condition which was fairly good even though she was seeing Kanon almost slaughtering the men who had tried to kill her.

Suddenly Ayanami's steady voice echoed from behind.

"Stop that, Kanon."

* * *

**So, what do you think? If anything came to your mind, please feel free to tell me your thoughts ;)**


End file.
